shadowhunters clace short story
by Shadow.world.rocks
Summary: (more from the book than the show) This is my first story and it's about clace and what troubles and romances they have after they face Sebastian in the mortal war. hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it!
1. Chapter 1

Clary was sitting on her bed staring at her phone. Her shade was half closed blocking the intense afternoon sun from heating her room. She hadn't talked or heard from Jace since they'd won the battle against Sebastian. She had a piece of plywood framed on her night stand with Jace's hand print burned into it from the heavenly fire. Next to it was a picture of her and Simon when they were twelve years old at Luke's farm house.

Her phone screen was still black and Clary decided that she should take a shower since she'd been sweating in her sleep from all the night mares about Jace being injured. With her phone abandoned on her bed she went to the bathroom and turned the shower faucet on and adjusted the water to cold. The cold water felt refreshing in the hot, humid, sticky air that drafted through her old windows. All the dirt and grime washed away and left the fresh smell of her peach body wash lingering in the air. Clary couldn't help but think how everything was with Simon and Izzy since they left Idris. They were back to their lovey dovey selves again and it made this pain her chest that she and Jace wouldn't be the same again.

Right when clary got out of the shower she checked her phone. No messages. No missed calls. No voicemails. She could hear her mom and Luke in the kitchen downstairs talking about what they were going to do about their wedding. She barely remembered Luke proposing to her mom, it was so long ago. That was before The Mortal War when she killed her father. Her phone rang and snapped her out of the past. The once dark screen now lit with a picture of Izzy holding flowers she'd gotten for her birthday. "Hey Izzy," Clary answered.

"Hey what's up? We're heading to Taki's wanna come?" said Izzy.

"Uhh… Sure. Have you heard from Jace yet?" Clary could only think about Jace whenever she heard or saw one of his adoptive siblings now.

"He hasn't been coming out of his room at all and hasn't been accepting any of the food we offer him." She said in a worried manner that she always associated with Isabel when she talked about Jace or Alec.

"Oh ok. I'll meet you guys at Taki's in a few." Clary said and flipped shut her phone. She was already pulling on her sandals and half way down the hall when she got a text from Simon saying 'Can't wait to see you it's seemed like forever.' It was only yesterday they watched a movie together but he's been worried about Clary since Jace has been acting strange and shut off from the world around him.

At Taki's Clary met with Izzy, Simon, even Alec and Magnus tagged along. Clary wasn't sure what was going on between Magnus and Alec and she didn't exactly want to get between them and another petty fight. Her mind wouldn't focus and she felt astray from the group since everyone had their partner with them. She didn't mind because it gave her mind time to wander and think out her plans to sneak into the institute and see Jace.

"Clary did you hear us?" Simon said interrupting her thoughts. Since she had a blank stare on her face he repeated, "Do you wanna go see the movie in the park later with me and Izzy?"

"No I'm fine I've been very wiped out from the battle and I can't do anything without thinking about—"

"Jace. I know, it's hard for all of us but what are we supposed to do?" Izzy said interrupting her.

"Anyways my mom and Luke want me to help them with reorganizing the wedding." What Clary said wasn't entirely a lie. Her mom hadn't asked her but she knew that Jocelyn would need all the help she can get once she and Luke get the official date planned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you going? It's seven-thirty right now." Jocelyn inquired Clary as she packed her sketch book, pencils, and stele into her backpack.

"Simon and Isabel invited me to go see the movie in the park with them tonight since I've been so worried about Jace." Clary said without giving any hint what her actual plans were.

"Ok when will you be home?"

"I'm not sure. I'll probably end up sleeping over at Simon's tonight." With that she packed her spare clothes, zipped her bag shut and headed out the door with a kiss on her forehead from her mom and a wave from Luke.

The night was dimming and shadows were starting to appear among all the objects in the street. The sky was clouding up and she could feel the temperature starting to fall and drops of rain falling here and there. She caught a cab on the corner to avoid being poured on if the rain came soon. The ride wasn't very long but it was made awkward with the driver trying to make small talk. Before her stood the cathedral looking, New York Institute. All covered in shadows now except the highest of peaks in the roof. One of them she knew to be the training room, and the other Jace's.

The long corridor that lead to the door of Jace's was dark but she knew this hallway well from many nights here long ago when she had no place to live but in the institute. She found the knob and with a moment of hesitation opened the door slowly not wanting to wake him up. But once the door was fully open there was no one in the room. The windows let in dim evening light. Just enough to make everything visible but without detail.

She sat on his bed and hoped he would return. After only a half an hour of her laying there she heard the floor boards creak and she looked up. Jace's gold hair fallen into his dreamy eyes that were watching her as she laid on his bed. A smile quirked up at the end of his lips and all she could do was sit there in awe because he wasn't thin and starved like she had imagined or tired and mopey. He was how she always remembered him, brave and awake and alert. "Did I wake you up?" he asked her when she said nothing but just stared. Now she just got to her feet and ran to him with her arms open. All she wanted to do was hug him and take in his presence. He squeezed his arms around her and let her tears fall onto his t-shirt.

It had been what felt like forever since she had been able to see Jace let alone hug him. He pulled apart from her and they went out together for a walk in the city in the windy and drizzly night. His hand entwined in hers as they walked along the shops now starting to empty out of people and some going dark. Jace's skin was hot against hers, it always had been now that he had the heavenly fire with in him.

Although it was getting colder out, just being with Jace had made her warmer and started to sweat in the humidity. She pulled her hand out of his, "Wha—" Jace had started but then she took off her light jacket. "Did you really have to wear that shirt? It's really not fair you get to torture me like that," Jace had said surprising Clary since she'd forgotten she still had on the shirt Isabel lent her. "Oh…right" she said starting to put the jacket back on.

"You don't have to put it back on after all I think I've got this fire under control now and plus I should get used to seeing you look so fine but not being able to touch you," Jace protested.

Their hands were back together now but she could feel his pulse quickening as they came closer together. The rain started to fall harder now, starting to blur her vision. Jace pulled her into an ally at the side of a shop for shielding against the rain. Jace was now pinning Clary to the wall trying to protect her from the drops falling. Her mind was racing with him this close to her. Her mind was screaming to reach out and grab him and kiss him but her body was paralyzed as if it were afraid to touch something so beautiful and dangerous.

His breathing was long and crisp. Clary could feel his heart pounding through the air. Her breath quickened and her pulse raced like fire running through her veins. He leaned his lips softly brushing her but the kiss deepened quickly. Jace's lips were salty but sweet at the same time. His hand was brushing along her cheek and the other was against the wall. Clary had both her hands clamping onto his jacket pulling him closer. The rain was now down pouring and it stung her skin as it landed and burned away.

Jace had picked her up now and Clary had her legs wrapped around him. They were holding each other so tight and close, they were one. The rain dripped down their faces blinding them, but it didn't matter. They didn't need to see they felt every nerve tingle with each pounding kiss.

They made their way back to the institute but had to use a glamour rune because they couldn't let go of each other. Although there weren't many people on the street in this weather the people that were would have given them strange looks.

Jace's room was dark but still as spotless as it had been before they left. Jace sat Clary down on the bed but she pulled him down onto him. Her finger trembled as she pulled off Jace's shirt. His bare skin was against her fingers was soft but scarred. Jace pulled her tank top off. She lay against him in her running shorts that were shorter than her mid-thigh, and her black bra that was laced in the back but supportive in the front. He kissed her face working his way down her neck and to her collar bone. Suddenly he stopped. "What if I burn you?"

"Then at least I'll have something to remember us by," she replied without hesitation.

Her legs hooked were around his legs as she lay on top of him. She could feel that his movements slowed with hesitation now and she slid off him and laid next to him holding him close. She was suddenly tired and started to daze off with his hands soothing her bare back as she slept with her head crooked onto his chest like it were a pillow.

She woke up and was still in bed with Jace. That was the first time she had slept soundly in the night since she'd gotten back. She checked the time on her phone and nearly shot out of bed. It was almost noon and she had six texts from her mom.

Clary threw her shirt on hastily and packed her bag. She gave Jace, who was still sleeping, a kiss on the forehead and left the room silently. She nearly ran into Isabel on her way out of the institute. "What are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"Oh I was just stopping by to see if Jace was around, but he's sleeping so I'm on my way out." Clary said only twisting the truth a little bit.

Izzy must have read between the lines because next she was smirking with pleasure at her and saying, "Ah I see. Have fun explaining this to your mom, she tried calling me three times this morning." With that Clary smiled warily and hurried past Izzy and out the door to catch a cab home.

Jocelyn and Luke were in the family room when Clary walked in and her mom immediately asked, "Where were you this morning?" Clary put her bag down on the bench in the hallway and walked into the room to join the couple.

"I was at Simon's then I left an hour ago to go run by the store." She said completely lying and feeling only a little guilty only because she hated to lie to Luke. The look of concern instantly flashed away when she said she went to the store. On the cab ride from the institute she read the texts from her mom and it turns out she was having only a milk and bread crisis. Which was a major relief.

Clary went to her room and started to text Jace to apologize when the doorbell rang. She waited a minute expecting her mom or Luke to get it but it rang again. On her way to the front door she read the note her mom left 'went to look at wedding invites be back for dinner.'

When she opened the door Jace was standing on the front door steps looking like he'd just woken up. When he saw her opening the door a light in his eyes lit up. Clary let him in and they just stood in the hall awkwardly together for a moment. Finally he spoke, "Was last night a dream? I went to bed and you were right next to me then when I woke up this morning it was like you were never there."

"I'm sorry. I was there it wasn't a dream just my mom—"

"I know," was all he said and then took her up in his arms. He smelled of rain and sweat like he did the night before.

"I have to shower so you can eat if you want or watch some TV."

"I should shower too." Jace said with a crooked smile and started to kiss her. He picked her up by the waist and carried her to her room where her bathroom was.

He took off his shoes, and shirt, while Clary was adjusting the water temperature. She was in her panties and bra when Jace came up behind her and hugged her. She nearly jumped at his surprisingly colder than normal touch. He started to kiss her ear then worked his way down her neck and then shoulder. He stripped off his pants and then her bra and panties.

She felt a little strange being in the shower with someone she wasn't related to. The warm water dripped down her wet hair and down her back as she clung to Jace. Their kisses were hot and fierce. His skin was now hot against hers and the cool water didn't do much to the heat.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary was sitting on the couch when Jace walked out of her room in different clothes. He came up next to her on the couch and sat down putting his right arm around her shoulders. Clary leaned into him, her head on his chest and their legs entwined on the ottoman in front of the sofa. They were watching some sort of a variation a vampire movie. Obviously Jace was trying not to make comments about how fake it all looked, from the blood to the backdrop.

Clary and Jace were asleep on the couch with the movie rolling through the credits as Jocelyn and Luke came in the front door. Jocelyn started to yell that they were home but Luke put his finger to his mouth motioning for her to be quiet, and pointed to the couch. She let out a sigh when she saw them then went to get the rest of the groceries from where they stopped on their way home.

Luke grabbed a blanket and placed it over the sleeping couple on the couch. He silently turned the TV off and gathered the plastic plates off the table from the night before. As he left the room he could hear Clary start to murmur in her sleep like she always did. Jace then almost instantly murmured back to her as if they were having a conversation in their sleep. None of the words they were saying were articulated enough for Luke to hear so he left the room with the two lightly whispering in their sleep.


End file.
